Quitándole la seriedad al Malfoy, Nivel: Potter
by Hinayo
Summary: Serie de One-shots — HOY: La fresca brisa de verano le puso la piel de gallina. Estaba en bóxers, en la propiedad donde se había criado su peor enemigo, el señor Ronald Weasley, frente a la chica que lo traía loco, y a punto de arrojarse a un lago. Y lo peor de todo el asunto era que su delicada situación no le importaba ni tres toneladas de comino.
1. La Selección

¡Hola! Aquí he venido yo con esta serie de One-shots.

Creo que el nombre lo explica todo, ¿no es así? Son pequeños escritos acerca de la vida de Scorpius, Albus y Rose en Hogwarts, cada uno diferente y (al menos eso espero) divertido.

Los one-shots no estarán en un orden de cursos establecidos. Simplemente, vendrá lo que venga (duh). Desde hace rato tengo esto escrito, y por fin me decidí a publicarlo. Tengo un cariño por la tercera generación que todavía no me explico. Ojalá les guste.

Sin más, los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Hoy** : Sin querer, Scorpius soltó una risita. A su lado, el nervioso chico de cabellera azabache siguió diciendo cosas graciosas para sí mismo. Se esforzó por mantener el porte de seriedad de los Malfoy, pero en contra de su voluntad volvió a reír. Tan entretenido estaba que no se dio cuenta del momento en que el Sombrero exclamó su veredicto.

 **Año** : Primero

 **Personajes** : Scorpius Malfoy

* * *

#

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Scorpius al partir el tren fue quitarse la gomina del cabello. No la soportaba. Le provocaba una severa comezón en el cuero cabelludo.

Miró en derredor a medida que caminaba por el pasillo, buscando un compartimiento donde sentarse, pero todos estaban ocupados por estudiantes mayores. Él no se sentía con ganas de compartir nada con nadie. Ni siquiera experiencias de vida.

Fue al final del tercer vagón donde, por fin, encontró una cara conocida.

—Disculpa, Callidor... —dijo en voz baja, abriendo la puerta.

Callidor Nott, el único que estaba en el compartimiento, le sonrió. —Claro que puedes pasar, Scorpius.

Con su habitual porte educado, Scorpius se hizo con el asiento enfrente de Callidor y se quedó callado.

Lo miró atentamente.

Su abuelo le había dicho que no se juntara con él. La verdad, nunca había entendido por qué.

—¿Nervioso? —le preguntó el Nott de un momento para otro.

Sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos, Scorpius notó algo tarde que le estaban hablando.

—¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Callidor? Si no te molesta. —Para ser un niño de once años que todavía no había empezado la escuela, era muy formal.

—Por supuesto —le dijo él, cerrando su libro. —¿Qué es?

—¿Por qué mi abuelo me dijo que no me juntara contigo?

Callidor compuso cierta expresión de pesar. —¿Eso hizo? Ya veo.

Por supuesto, el hijo de Theodore Nott, para ser un crío de doce años, también era muy formal.

—Bueno, Scorpius, probablemente te lo haya dicho porque soy un Gryffindor.

Scorpius se echó hacia atrás, pasmado por su declaración.  
—¿De veras?

—De veras.

Súbitamente asustado, Scorpius clavó sus ojos en sus mocasines recién embetunados al tiempo que entrelazaba sus sudorosos dedos.

—Vaya. No me imagino lo que haría si me tocara en Gryffindor —dijo para sí, especulando. —Probablemente me tocaría irme.

Callidor enarcó una ceja. —¿Y eso por qué?

Scorpius lo miró como si fuera idiota.

—Toda mi familia es Slytherin, no puedo simplemente ir y quedar en Gryffindor. Los disgustaría mucho.

—¿Y eso te asusta? —preguntó Callidor, interesado.

—No, pero no me hace gracia, si es lo que quieres saber.

—Ah.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Por nada —dijo Callidor, restándole importancia con la mano. —Aunque sabes, yo me sentía igual que tú en mi primer año, antes de ser seleccionado y todo eso.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—¿Yo? Nada. Simplemente acepté lo que vino. Mis abuelos se disgustaron bastante. Creo que mi padre se decepcionó un poco de mí, también. Pero bueno, para mí nunca ha sido en absoluto malo ser un Gryffin. —Se acercó a Scorpius con una mano junto a la boca, como si fuera a confiarle un secreto, y dijo: — Todas las casas aguardan grandeza, Scorpius, todas. Cómo encontrarla depende de ti. Y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

* * *

El atribulado Scorpius pensó sobre lo que le había dicho Callidor durante el resto del viaje.

Intentó convencerse de que quedar en otra casa que no fuera Slytherin no era malo y que de hecho podía permitirse darle algo de diversidad a la familia, pero al final sólo logró angustiarse más.

El tren se detuvo en la estación y Scorpius, junto a los otros niños de primero, siguió a un tipo gigante con una linterna en la mano en dirección a los botes.

Dejando de lado lo bonito del lago y sus alrededores, Scorpius inició una sesión de auto-convencimiento nada más llegar al castillo. Una bruja de edad mayor y sombrero en punta los recibió.

 _Quedaré en Slytherin, quedaré en Slytherin, quedaré en Slytherin…_

—¿Nervioso? —le preguntó un chico de desordenada cabellera azabache, sin verlo realmente. —Yo sí. —Se alborotó el cabello con la mano. —De hecho, estoy que me orino los pantalones.

Scorpius no dijo nada devuelta. Una risita se le escapó sin querer, pero rápidamente retomó la compostura y siguió con su mantra.

La profesora McGonagall vino a buscarlos. A medida que avanzaban, Scorpius escuchó al mismo chico de pelo alborotado, que ahora hablaba para sí.

—Me pregunto si me podrán dar unos pantalones de repuesto en caso de que _de verdad_ me orine los míos. Ojalá que sí.

Otra risita se le escapó a Scorpius, pero continuó sin dirigirle la palabra. Entraron al Gran Salón.

Los estudiantes de primero se quedaron maravillados por el techo encantado.

A su lado, el nervioso chico de pelo alborotado reanudó su perorata.

—Mira nada más. Me pregunto si alguna vez le habrá caído una vela encima a alguien.

A Scorpius le dio un pequeño ataque de risa por la ocurrencia. Carraspeó varias veces para recuperar la compostura, pero el chico de al lado no le dio tregua.

La profesora McGonagall preparó el taburete con el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—Vaya. Así que ése es el Sombrero —dijo el chico. —No sería raro que, con todos los que se lo han puesto, esté lleno de piojos. De pronto James lo llenó de piojos. Sí, mamá me dijo que antes de venir a Hogwarts la cabeza se le había infestado de bichos. Merlín santo, mi hermano llenó el sombrero de piojos.

Scorpius volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas. De nuevo, se aclaró la garganta a modo de tranquilizante. No podía reír más. Tenía que concentrarse.

 _¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah, sí. Quedaré en Slytherin, quedaré en Slytherin…_

La profesora McGonagall empezó a llamar a los alumnos por lista.

El chico, que de lo nervioso no podía dejar de hablar, volvió a la carga: —¿Dónde tendrán guardados los pantalones de repuesto? ¿Será que pido el mío ahora?

Scorpius se tapó la boca. Temblando silenciosamente de la hilaridad, olvidó parte de su mantra y por qué lo estaba diciendo.

La profesora McGonagall llamó su nombre. —¡MALFOY, SCORPIUS!

Antes de ir hacia el Sombrero, Scorpius alcanzó a oír unas últimas palabras por parte del chico:

—Anda, ya casi me llega el turno. ¿Qué hago? ¿Salgo corriendo? No, a mí no me gusta salir corriendo. Creo que mejor me quedo aquí. ¿O si me rompo una pierna y…? No, eso tampoco. No sería muy práctico. Sí, mejor me quedo aquí.

Scorpius se acercó al taburete con los labios temblándole. Se sentó. La profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero encima y él, por alguna extraña razón, no pudo evitar preguntarse si de verdad tendría piojos. Se le escapó una risita; no pudo evitarlo. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener el porte de seriedad que su padre le había inculcado, el de los Malfoy, la familia sangre pura más importante de todas. No obstante, al último momento los labios le temblaron, soltó un bufido y, a la postre, se entregó a sus silenciosas carcajadas. Por fuera, daba la impresión de estarse retorciendo debido a alguna dolencia; por dentro, estaba muerto de la risa.

Tan entretenido se sentía que no se dio cuenta del momento en que el Sombrero exclamó su veredicto.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

#

* * *

Adoro a Scorpius. No sé por qué.

Bueno, este one-shot es de un headcanon mío, es decir, Scor en Gryffindor. La verdad, estoy algo aburrida de los fics donde Albus siempre termina en Slytherin. Que un Potter termine en otra casa no es tan importante, ¿no les parece? Digo, ¡son los Potter! ¡Pueden hacer lo que quieran y a nadie le va a importar! Los Malfoy, por otro lado... (aunque si me preguntan, creo que escribí esto más por hacerle pasar un mal rato a Lucius que otra cosa. El tipo nunca me ha caído de lo mejor.)

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot!

P.D.: Dejen reviews

P.D.2.: No, enserio, dejen reviews

P.D.3.: Quiero saber qué les pareció.

¡Que tengan un maravilloso día (o noche, también)!


	2. El Lago

Holap. Aquí volví con el segundo one-shot. Sé que me demoré demasiado en subirlo, pero bueno... lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme. ¡Ojalá les guste! A mí sin duda me gustó.

* * *

 **Hoy** : El lago

 **Summary** : La fresca brisa de verano le puso la piel de gallina. Estaba en bóxers, en la propiedad donde se había criado su peor enemigo, el señor Ronald Weasley, frente a la chica que lo traía loco, y a punto de arrojarse a un lago. Y lo peor de todo el asunto era que su situación no le importaba ni tres toneladas de comino.

 **Personajes** : Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley

 **Año** : Cuarto

* * *

#

* * *

Scorpius contempló el lago con aparente tranquilidad. Pese a que no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción, saltaba a la vista que estaba inquieto.

No era la primera vez que sucedía. Desde la primera vez que había visto el lago junto a la Madriguera, no podía dejar de pensar en…

—Sólo salta y ya, Scor —le dijo Al como quien no quiere la cosa, sorbiendo el batido de chocolate con banano que le había preparado su abuela. —A nadie le va a importar.

Scorpius no le prestó atención. No podía meterse a nadar al lago. Por lo que más quisiera, no podía.

Rose le dio un amistoso codazo.

—Anda, Scor. Ve. Nosotros te cuidamos el batido. Te prometo que Al no se lo va a tomar.

Scorpius se mordió la parte interna de sus carrillos. ¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo? Esa era la cuestión.

¡Pero es que tenía tantas ganas!

—Me olvidé el traje de baño en casa —dijo al fin. Rose y Albus se golpearon la frente. Qué terco era.

—¿De qué color son tus calzoncillos? —le preguntó el Potter. A Rose la sobrevino un repentino ataque de tos. Scorpius no se dio cuenta; estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el lago.

—Hoy llevo bóxers.

—Bueno, lo que sea, ¿de qué color son tus bóxers?

—Negros.

Rose se atragantó con su batido. Las orejas se le pusieron del color de los tomates y tuvo serios problemas para pasar la bebida. ¡¿A qué venía esa ridícula pregunta?!

—Bueno, muchos trajes de baño son negros —razonó Al. —La diferencia no se notará.

Rose se dio pequeños golpes en el pecho, todavía más roja. ¿Acaso Al estaba coaccionando a Scorpius para quedarse en calzoncillos y lanzarse al lago? ¡¿Es que estaba loco?!

Aparentemente sí, porque le dedicó una miradita vil, pero disimulada, que le indicó a las claras lo mucho que sabía cuánto se moría por el rubio.

—No digas tonterías. Claro que se notará —le dijo Scorpius. —Mejor me quedo aquí.

Rose volvió a respirar tranquila. Mientras no se quitara la ropa, en lo que a ella respectaba todo iría bien.

Albus le dio un codazo a su amigo, ahora sí de verdad. El golpe lo tomó por sorpresa y lo hizo escupir su batido.

—¡¿Es que acaso no eres un Gryffindor o qué?! —le gritó, fingiendo estar molesto.

Scorpius miró a Al con abierta antipatía.

—¿Pero qué te has creído, Potter? ¡Claro que soy un Gryffindor! —frunció el ceño. —No por nada a mi abuelo le dio un ataque de diarrea crónica cuando supo en qué casa quedé.

—¿Entonces qué haces que no saltas? —le dijo, cruzado de brazos.

Muy para la satisfacción de Al, Scorpius cayó en la trampa. El rubio jamás permitía que nadie pusiera en duda su orgullo, fuese Malfoy, Gryffindor, o de su equipo favorito de Quidditch. Y lo mejor de todo es que la estrategia había sido de las más básicas.

—Bien, Potter. —Scorpius le estampó el batido en la cara y se sacó la camisa en un santiamén. La prenda voló y terminó en la cabeza de Rose. —Tú lo pediste. Ahora te jodes. —Y se bajó la cremallera de los vaqueros.

Albus sonrió. —Bien pueda, señor Malfoy —le dijo, haciéndole una venia e invitándolo a pasar al lago.

Los vaqueros también terminaron sobre la cabeza de Rose.

La fresca brisa de verano le puso la piel de gallina al Malfoy. Estaba en bóxers, junto a la propiedad donde se había criado su más acérrimo enemigo, el señor Ronald Weasley, frente a la chica por la que se moría y mucho más, y a punto de arrojarse a un lago. Lo peor de todo el asunto era que le importaba tres toneladas de comino la delicada calidad de sus circunstancias.

El lago lo estaba llamando.

 _¡SPLASH!_

Empapado de agua de los pies a la cabeza gracias al impetuoso chapuzón que se dio Scorpius, Albus se aclaró la garganta.

—Ya puedes mirar —dijo a su prima. —Aunque también podrías haberlo hecho antes…

Mosqueada por la broma de mal gusto, Rose le estampó la ropa de Scorpius en el pecho y enderezó los hombros. Sus orejas estaban que echaban humo.

—Qué idiota de ti haber hecho cosa semejante, Albus Severus.

Él no le tomó tanta importancia a su reproche. Allá en el agua, Scorpius, emocionado a más no poder, nadó con todo lo que tenía hacia el centro del lago.

—No seas así. Sólo decía que una miradita no te habría hecho nada de daño…

Rose enrojeció a niveles inhumanos. —¿Qué pasa contigo? —le espetó indignada. —¿Cómo crees que iba a… —tragó en seco— que iba a mirarlo… así nada más? ¿Estás loco?

Al se miró las cutículas con aparente desinterés.

—Hace un par de años no te habría importado, ¿por qué ahora sí?

Muda de la vergüenza, Rose echó a andar hacia la casa. No se dignó a echarle un último vistazo a su primo o, tampoco, a Scorpius. El corazón le latía a millón.

Porque la verdad era que _sí_ había mirado.

Sólo _un poco_ , a su parecer, pero al fin y al cabo, lo había hecho.

* * *

SPIN-OFF

—¡Scor, salte ya, debes estar como una pasa! —gritó Albus, agitando un par de toallas en el aire. Dentro del lago, una cabeza rubio platino se asomó entre las aguas como la de una suricata marina.

—¡No!

La cabeza se alejó a toda mecha hacia el centro del lago. Albus se golpeó la frente.

—¡Que te vas a resfriar, maldición!

Un dedo medio apareció en la distancia.

—¡Jódete, Potter!

Albus frunció el ceño.

—¡Tu padre se enterará de esto!

Otro dedo medio acompañó al primero.

—¡Que se entere!

* * *

#

* * *

No sé cómo se me ocurrió esto. Que sepan que estoy basando a Scorpius en Draco Malfoy y Tom Felton, los dos. En fin, me divertí escribiendo este one-shot. Ojalá ustedes se hayan divertido leyéndolo.

P.D.: Dejen reviews

P.D.2.: No, enserio, dejen reviews

P.D.3.: Feliz Navidad atrasada para todos.

Sin más, ¡gracias por pasarse por aquí y les deseo un próspero Año Nuevo!


End file.
